Where You Go I Will Follow
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: What if Flounder asked King Triton to turn him into a human so that he could secretly protect Ariel? What if he falls in love with Ariel? And what does Prince Eric have to say about all of this? You'll find out soon in this awesome story!
1. A Sad Goodbye

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE LITTLE MERMAID DISNEY DOES!!! ...I forgot to put this here before...oopsie's...

Chapter One: A Sad Goodbye

Flounder watched sadly as the boat containing Eric and his childhood friend Ariel floated away. The ship grew farther and farther away until it was nothing more than a speck in the distance. The poor little guppy sighed one last heart-wrenching sigh, and then dived back into the deep, blue sea.

"I can't believe Ariel's gone for good. I wonder if I'll ever see her again."

He thought, floating slowly through the water feeling depressed and missing his adventurous friend already.

"Gosh, if I'm missing Ariel already just think of how sad King Triton must be feeling. I think I'll go check on him."

So he swam to the King's royal throne room and bowed before his Royal Highness.

"Uh…King Triton, I…uh…"

Triton stared at the little fish with a melancholy look and said without his usual forcefulness,

"Yes Flounder, what is it?"

Flounder gathered up a bit of courage to ask what he needed to ask.

"Well, uh, I was wondering, er, that is to say-"

King Triton had finally had enough of the nervous guppy's stuttering and said impatiently,

"Out with it already!"

Flounder jumped, partly out of fright, and partly out of surprise for the King's voice had turned quite rough, and then cleared his throat and squeaked out,

"I was just wondering if you were, you know, alright. I mean what with Ariel gone and everything I thought you'd be upset or…some…thing…"

His voice trailed off as he watched the King's reaction to his words.

King Triton seemed to deflate in his seat, and his expression turned even moodier.

"S-sorry your majesty! I didn't mean to upset you or anything-"

"No it's quite alright Flounder. I appreciate your concern. As a matter of fact I am feeling a little down now that Ariel's gone. I think we all are." Triton interrupted with a small smile.

The small fish still wanted to cheer up the King so he smiled as bright a smile as he could and said in a light tone,

"Ah, don't worry your Highness; I'm sure Ariel's really happy right now. I think she'd be sad if she knew we were all grieving because she left."

At those words, Triton's smile became a bit brighter as well, and he beamed down at Flounder.

"Your absolutely right Flounder. Ariel wouldn't be very happy if she saw us moping about like this. We should just be happy that she got what she wanted and move on with life."

Flounder, glad that he managed to help lift the King's spirit, floated away to find something to do to take his mind off of Ariel.

Suddenly he remembered something, and grinned slowly. There was one place he could go that had plenty of memories of him and Ariel together.

liiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeettttttttthhhhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggyyyyyyyyyyy

As Flounder floated to his destination, he bumped into a certain crab on the way.

"Ouch! Hey, what the-oh it's just you Flounder. Watch where your goin' next time, got it?"

"Oh sorry Sebastian. Are you going to see the King?"

"Yes I am; I just got through running an errand.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then."

And he continued on his way.

A/N: Good lord that was short. Well it was only the first chapter anyway and it will definitely be longer next chapter. Sorry if I got anyone confused by putting Sebastian's name in the summary instead of Flounder. I accidentally mixed them up. But can you blame me? I'm about to pass out from being inside a room like sauna and I'm so tired I can't think straight. But at least I got this chapter done, ne? Tell me what you thought of it, even it's completely horrible. But remember: Constructive criticism only. Thank you.


	2. Memories Of You

Disclaimer: Don't own! Disney does!!!

Chapter 2: Memories Of You

"Finally I made it."

Flounder had swam all the way to the secret cave that Ariel had used to hide all of her human objects. It was here that they had made so many wonderful memories together. His clearest one was when Ariel and him went into a sunken ship to look for human things and almost got eaten by a shark. Ah, those were the days.

He realized that he was reminiscing about almost becoming shark chow, but he really didn't care. All that mattered to him was remembering the good ol' times that he had spent with his best friend.

As he floated past a shelf he glimpsed something shiny and swam to it, curiosity getting the better of him. As he examined it closely he realized that it was the gold bracelet that Ariel had found one day.

After getting over the loss of the other bracelet that had fallen into an abyss during a near death accident, Ariel came across this one while playing tag with Flounder. She found it just lying on the ground practically begging to be found by someone. It had looked so pretty gleaming on her slender wrist…Flounder sighed softly and turned away from the source of his newfound grief.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I should just leave now."

He abandoned the cave and began wandering around aimlessly. Despite what he had said to the King, a deep sadness once again took over the small fish, and he couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Ah, Ariel…"

Suddenly he had an idea. A way to see Ariel one last time and cure his depressed state.

But he would need the King's help of course…

A/N: I'm sorry if the plot's moving a bit too fast. It's just that I don't want my ideas to slip away from me like they did in past stories and then not know what to write the next day. And no I can't just write them in Microsoft and leave them alone, because what if one of my cousins delete it by accident? I can't be too careful you know. Anyway, read and review please.


	3. Arguements and Transformations

Disclaimer: Don't own! Disney does!!!

Chapter 3: Arguments and Transformations

"But Your Highness…"

"For the last time I said no! We've already got one fish, err, mermaid, out of water and I'll not let anyone else leave the safety of the sea!"

Flounder was trying, and failing, to convince the King to let him go see Ariel, but so far things weren't going very smoothly.

"Please King Triton, just let me go on land for one day to check on her and then I'll come right back, honest!"

"No means no Flounder, and if your going to persist in arguing with me so help me I'll-"

Triton was putting up a good fight, but though Flounder was a coward and a scaredy cat at times, he could be just as stubborn as the King when he needed to be.

"Sir, listen to me, please! What if it's not as safe on land as we all thought? Something might have happened to Ariel already, and I might need to save her from some terrible fate."

Surprisingly the King didn't look at all perturbed by this thought.

"If anything happens we can count on that Prince Eric fellow to look after her."

At this, Flounder deflated, but only for a moment, soon he thought of another idea.

"But, sir, what if something happened to Prince Eric and he COULDN"T protect her? She'd need someone to help her then wouldn't she?"

The king could see that Flounder was absolutely not going to give up, so finally he gave in.

"Alright Flounder, if seeing Ariel really means that much to you, I guess there's no harm in checking up on her."

Flounder started to grin in victory, but then his happiness was interrupted by a very annoyed voice,

"Your Highness, I really don't tink dat Flounder should be allowed to go on land. If anything you should be asking ME to go. After all I have looked after her practically her whole life…err…alongside you of course, Your Majesty ."

Flounder cringed at his bad luck and glared angrily at Sebastian. What a time for him to open his big fat mouth! The King was about to give him permission to see Ariel and then that over-stuffed crab face had to go and ruin all his hard work! It just wasn't fair! He just knew King Triton would give the job to Sebastian , but then Triton surprised them both by what he said next,

"It's very nice of you to offer to do that Sebastian, but I think it's about time you had a break from watching Ariel for awhile. I know it's a hard job looking after my free-spirited daughter, and that's why I think Flounder should go. After all, he is pretty eager to see her again. Aren't you Flounder?"

"I sure am Your Highness!"

Flounder cried out happily.

"Well then it's settled. Flounder will go see Ariel. And Sebastian, you will continue your regular duties here."

Sebastian looked like he was about to protest, but then he sighed resignedly.

"Very well then Sire. If dat is what you want."

"Good. Now then, Sebastian I want you to deliver this letter to the neighboring Kingdom about the festival we'll be having next week."

He handed the letter to the grumpy crab, who took it and left the room. And then he turned his attention to the excited but slightly nervous guppy in front of him.

"And as for you Flounder, I have a few things to tell you before you go. First of all, be careful what humans you talk to, remember not all of them are nice. Second of all, since this is your first time on land you won't really know what to do. I can't help you there, but what I can say is be careful and keep on your toes. I don't want to lose my favorite guppy."

He smiled fondly at Flounder, who grinned a little at his last words.

"Now then, I believe you are just about ready to go now."

"Uh…but…how will I breathe up there?"

"I was getting to that."

King Triton picked up his powerful scepter from it's place on the golden stand, and stood up, towering easily over the small fish.

He now addressed the confused and frightened Flounder.

"I will now turn you into a human."

Before the shocked fish had time to say a word, Triton had swung his mighty weapon, and pointed it right at the quivering guppy.

Immediately a strong, blinding light shot out of the scepter and hit Flounder head on enveloping him in the light. When the light faded, instead of a small blue and yellow fish, there stood a short boy in his place.

Instantly the boy started wheezing and chocking, and King Triton picked him up and swam quickly to the surface where he gently laid him on the sandy beach.

Flounder coughed and hacked for a few seconds, and then slowly regained his breath.

Triton hovered over him worriedly until he was sure the boy was alright, then he stared around him uneasily.

"This is where I must leave you Flounder. For you see, though I now know that not all humans are bad, being on land still makes me a tad uneasy."

Flounder, having caught his breath, was now sitting up and staring around himself in child-like wonder.

"Wow…I'm really on land. Really, truly on land."

He lifted up a hand and stared at it in a dumbstruck fashion, not yet coming to terms with the fact that he was a human.

Sadly, Triton couldn't stick around to help him because he had to retreat back to the sea, so he was left on his own.

Not wasting anymore time examining his new body, he quickly stood up…and then promptly fell down again.

Surprised, he slowly began to stand up again, but just fell down halfway through the process.

"Man this human stuff is hard! How the heck did Ariel ever manage it?"

But eventually he finally managed to stand up. And the first thing he did after standing was to try to walk.

He took one wobbly step and then another, and he was soon walking like a pro.

"Hey, this isn't so hard after all! I could actually get used to this!"

Just then he heard a very loud voice cry out.

"Hey there! How ya doin'? Who are you? W-"

"Scuttle calm down! It's me Flounder."

"No way! Is it really you kid? It can't be. There's something different about you, I can tell. Let's see…did you get a new hair-do or something?"

Flounder shook his head in mild frustration of Scuttle's slow nature.

"Scuttle, can't you see? I'm a-"

"No, no, don't tell me I know this one. You…got a new outfit? No wait you don't wear clothes do you?"

This time Flounder blew out an irritated breath and blurted out,

"I'm human, see!"

He waved his arms in the air and jumped up and down on his short legs.

Scuttle couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way…you're a real live human just like Ariel! Well who'd have guessed it?"

"I know it's kind of unbelievable, but the King wanted me to watch over Ariel so here I am."

"Well you can't see Ariel looking like that. You need something to wear if you're a human."

And just then Flounder was very aware of his nude state.

"Yeah your right. But what can I wear?"

Scuttle winked slyly.

"I got just the thing kid."

As if they came from nowhere he pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a torn t shirt.

"Got these beauties from a sunken ship. How bout tryin' them on?"

So Flounder slipped on the pants and the shirt and then looked at his reflection in the water.

What he viewed was a skinny, cream colored boy with huge green eyes and dark blue hair. The pants were a bit ragged and faded, but they fit him well enough; the shirt's sleeves were cut short and the bottom dragged past the front of the trousers but they sufficed as well.

Seeing this image of himself, he couldn't help but be proud of his new form.

"Hey I look pretty good now."

"You sure do kid. Now let me take you to Ariel.

A/N: I long for the chance to leave a chapter on a cliffy, hehe. Read and review!


	4. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Don't own! Disney does!!!

Flounder stood before the entrance to the palace and shifted from one foot to another, unsure if he should enter.

He could hear the ever-present Scuttle shouting to him from the sky to just go on in already. But the poor boy wasn't sure if he had enough courage within himself to do so.

Finally, after debating mentally for several long minutes, he stepped shakily inside the open door and began his search for Ariel.

He had decided that he wasn't going to get caught by any guard or royal subject because he didn't want to have to explain why he was there. He just wanted to see Ariel and then…well he'd figure things out from there.

The hall was long and he'd peeked into many doors - some of which were occupied so that he had to shut the door quickly and hurry along as to not be noticed - before he finally came across one that he suspected was the mermaid girl's room.

How he figured this out was no mystery, because she was currently singing and the soft , melodic voice, just distinguishable behind the wooden door, could be mistaken for no one but Ariel's. 

Flounder wanted to cry out in happiness when he heard that familiar tone. Without thinking, he opened the door and slipped inside, wanting to catch a glimpse of her once again; never thinking about what he would say to her or what she would think about him coming into her room.

As to be expected the girl let out a surprised cry when she saw the strange boy in her room. Flounder, still not thinking straight, ran straight to Ariel and enveloped her in a friendly embrace. 

Finally he was re-united with his best friend. Now everything was right in the world, or so he thought, until he heard her sweet voice say in a tone of clear confusion,

"Excuse me but…who ARE you?"

The shocked boy was suddenly brought back to reality. 

'Uh oh, now I remember…she doesn't know who I am. This is gonna set things back big time.'

A/N: I didn't want to leave it here, but I have to because I need time to think of what to write next. Read and review please.


	5. A New Name

Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying it: I DON"T OWN, DISNEY DOES!!! Last time people. Last. Time.

Chapter 5: A New Name

Flounder flinched and slowly pulled away from her.

He knew he had two choices here.

One: He could tell her who he was and why he was there; which, he reasoned, would be the best thing to do under the circumstances. After all honesty WAS the best policy.

Or two: He could make up a lie and not have her be upset that he turned into a human just to check up on her. After all, he should be able to trust that she's alright without making such a big deal out of it all, right?

Ariel was now staring at him, waiting with an adorably puzzled expression for his answer.

He panicked.

"Who am I? W-well that should be quite obvious. I'm…uh…well I'm…James, your personal helper. Yeah, that's it. Prince Eric asked me to help you with anything you needed…well…help with."

Ariel was now smiling at him with polite amusement.

"Oh is that so? Well if that's the case James , I DO need help with something."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, I was supposed to be delivering these important papers to Eric, but since you're the new helper I guess it's your job to do it. Here you go."

She put a huge pile of papers in his arms, and he stumbled slightly, trying to keep his balance with the heavy load in his arms.

'Gosh these are heavy. Oh well, I guess I should keep up the act.'

And with that that thought, the boy left the room and tried to find the Prince.

He reasoned that such an important person would be probably be in the throne room, but when he finally found it the Prince was nowhere to be seen.

"He must be in his room too"

Flounder thought this was reasonably correct, so he began looking for the Prince's room.

Unfortunately, as he was walking down the hallway searching the rooms, he bumped into the very person he was looking for.

"Oops! Sorry your highness!"

He quickly bowed to the Prince in apology and abruptly lost most of the papers as they tumbled to the floor.

He apologized over and over again as he set the rest of stack of papers on the ground and bent to pick up the fallen sheets.

Much to his surprise, Prince Eric bent to help him.

"No need to apologize; accidents happen. Here let me help you."

"Thank you sir. I'm the new helper boy you know."

Eric gave him a funny look, as if he had no idea what he was talking about, which he didn't.

"Well I don't think we've ever had a 'helper boy' before, but it's rather nice I must say. Well I think that's all of them."

"Thank you sir. Coincidently, these are for you. Their, um, important papers that the Princess said to give to you."

Eric took the papers with a friendly grin.

"Thank you. You know, I don't believe there's much more to do around here, but you can help the chef in the kitchen. I don't know if you can cook, but if you'd really like to help there's a sink load of dishes just waiting to be washed."

"Alright sir, I'll see what I can do. Thank you."

"No, thank you.. You're a very big help"

Flounder ducked his head bashfully from the praise, and Eric grinned and waved goodbye before walking away to do whatever princely duties were needed to be done.

As for Flounder, he wanted to keep up his act, so he went to the kitchen to see what work needed to be done.

A/N: Now we all know what Flounder's role will be from now on until Ariel figures out who he is or he tells her himself. Tell me what you thought about this chapter please.


	6. Hanging Out Together

Disclaimer: My conscience made me do it...Don't own disney does. *sob*

Chapter 6: Hanging Out Together

Working at the palace wasn't a very easy job. Every 5 minutes there was always something to scrub or something to wash, or dust, or sweep, or fold, or…well you get the picture.

But it was all worth it because he got to see Ariel. Maybe he didn't get to see her very often seeing as how she was always busy with some thing or another, but he did get to talk to her every now and then.

Sometimes it was hard to talk with her, seeing as how she had no idea who he was, but he knew he couldn't tell her now. Not now that he'd lied to her and told her he was someone else. Not only would she be disappointed that he followed her, something her father would normally send Sebastian to do if he thought she needed watching, but she would also think of him as a liar as well. And he can't say that he'd blame her either as much lying as he'd been doing lately.

No it was best to leave things as they were.

Flounder, aka James, was currently moping the kitchen floor. The Chef had taken a break from his own chores and left Flounder to himself. As he was moping, the door opened, and the Princess herself walked in.

"Flounder, surprised to see her and not the cook, stopped what he was doing to see what she wanted.

Ariel, for her part, smiled brightly and instantly began chatting animatedly to him.

"How are you doing? I just came to see if you were okay since you were in here all by yourself and all."

Flounder smiled a little.

'That's just like her to be concerned about others.'

"I'm alright. But thanks for your concern."

Ariel nodded at his affirmation that he was okay, but did not leave.

After a short, slightly awkward, pause, Ariel cleared her throat and said,

"Actually I really came in here to know if you wanted to take a break. You've been working really hard after all and I think you deserve it."

Flounder's eyes lit up at the word 'break.'

"I'd love to take a break. Thank you A-I mean, Your Majesty."

The girl let out a tinkling laugh.

"It's okay, you can call me Ariel if you want. You don't have to be so formal."

Flounder smiled widely.

"Thank you…Ariel."

Suddenly, the Princess's face lit up.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk? It will be fun and we can talk and get to know each other."

"Uh…sure why not?"

Ariel grinned at him and sprinted out of the kitchen.; Flounder cried out "Hey wait up!" and ran after her.

To the fish boy's dismay, she ran outside and then all the way to the sandy beach without stopping.

When she finally stopped and gave him a chance to catch his breath, he thought to himself,

"She's still faster than me…even when we're both human! Man this blows!"

When he could breath freely again, he watched her as she danced about on the sand; her red hair flying about her in waves; her ocean blue eyes shining brightly; her cheeks glowing pink from excitement, and her slim body moving in graceful, flowing, movements.

Spellbound by this image of her, he continued staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar, and his bright green eyes wide in transfixed fascination.

Then, all at once, she stopped dancing and the spell was broken in an instant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I said we we're going to walk, and here I am just goofing off. I'm really sorry."

Flounder shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"It's alright. I honestly didn't mind at all."

"Well okay. Come on, let's go."

And so they walked side by side along the beach.

At first they just walked in a comfortable silence, neither one really knowing what to say, and then, after a few minutes, Ariel finally broke the silence.

"It's really funny, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. I mean your voice is really familiar, though I can't put my finger on where I've seen you. It's very odd really."

Flounder laughed nervously.

Yeah, odd.

Ariel seemed to think about something for a moment, then let it go.

"Anyway, you're a really nice person and I'm very glad I got to meet you. Even if I don't know you very well yet."

'Oh, you know me way better than you know.'

Flounder couldn't help but think that thought.

"There's going to be a dance tonight you know. Not for any particular occasion, but only because lately everyone's been too busy to really let loose and have a little fun, so we're going to make up for that by having a bunch of fun tonight!"

After a moment of thinking she added,

"You should come. I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun."

Flounder was going to say no at first. After all he didn't really know anyone at the palace but Ariel and the Prince and the thought of a huge party with so many people scared him a little. But Ariel looked at him in such an excited way that he couldn't say no.

"Oh, alright. But only if I get to dance with you at least once."

Shocked at his own daring, Flounder tried to take it all back.

"I mean only if you don't mind of course. Because if you did mind then I won't o-offer to dance. That's not to say I DON"T want to dance with you that is, because I do. I just mean that-"

Ariel finally interrupted him.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all; and I'll be sure to save a dance for you."

Flounder blushed slightly and smiled shyly.

"T-thank you."

After awhile the two got tired of walking and walked over to the ocean.

Ariel sat down on the sand and stuck her feet into the cool water.

"Ahh…that feels nice."

She closed her eyes in complete contentment.

Flounder sat down next to her and did the same thing.

"Yeah it feels really nice."

Both of them sat and gazed at the bright blue sky while enjoying the feel of the cool water, and each other's company.

Eventually though, they went back inside.

Flounder, not wanting to skimp on his chores, continued his duties right away .

The Princess, also having things to do, left him to himself and went her own way.

Neither of them could think straight for the rest of the day though because they both had only one thing on their minds: The dance that would be taking place that night.

A/N: I'm a little sick; I feel a stomachache coming so I'm going to have to leave it here for now. Read and review please.


	7. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Don't own Disney does.

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've had terrible writer's block. To my most dedicated reviewer, GladeSistas, I apologize a million times over. To the reviewer who gave me such heavy constructive criticism, Anna Craft, I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I know I had a heck of a time writing even this little bit because of a pounding headache I got due to my crazy cousins annoying me to death. I pray that my future chapters will be longer and better detailed for my pickier critics. Without further ado, I give you chapter seven of the story. Enjoy!

The time for the dance came closer and closer, and both Flounder and Ariel were getting ready for it. The young teenage boy was standing in front of a mirror observing his reflection. He had managed to straighten his short, messy dark blue hair, and he sported a very nice looking black tux with a black tie and white undershirt. He now nervously attempted to fix his slightly crooked tie while checking his appearance for any minor flaws. Finally, deciding that he was all done making himself look respectable, he took a deep breath, ran a shaking hand lightly over his hair, and exited the room he now stayed in.

Meanwhile the Princess was getting herself ready as well for the occasion. She was decked out nicely in a sparkly, sea green dress that brought out her bright aqua eyes. The outfit was sleeveless and had a glittery trim at the bottom edges. Ariel's hair was one of the most beautiful qualities of her current look. It was held in a tight bun situated near the back of her head; she had a bang that slid to the side of her face and tucked comfortably behind her ear, in her new formal style of wearing it. A decorative hair comb in the shape of a flower was set on the side of her head to make her all the more prettier. Her face was dabbed lightly with make up; her full lips gleamed with blood red lipstick, and her naturally pink cheeks were made all the more rosier with a bit of face powder. A pair of small green earrings in the shape of dots adorned her petite delicate ears to match her dress. The former mergirl held the aroma of a cool ocean breeze, as she had added a few squirts of her favorite perfume as a nice finishing touch. On her tiny feet were a set of turquoise heels also glittery like the trim of her dress.

Ariel stared at herself in the glass, with an expression of unease. It was out of her character to be so out of sorts at a time like this, but she couldn't stop thinking about the new "helper boy." There was something rather off about him; something not quite right. She swore she knew him from **somewhere**, but she simply couldn't remember where. Maybe she could recall him better if she spent more time with him. They had already become good friends, and she was sure that he knew her too, despite his unfamiliar attitude around her. Maybe she would figure out this mystery in time, but right now she needed to be focusing on the dance that she would soon be attending.

Taking a long, steadying breath, she gave her reflection one last glance, and then left her room to meet Prince Eric in the ballroom.


	8. Dancing and Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: The movie is owned by Disney; the song Out Of MY League is by Stephen Speaks. He owns all the rights to the song and I hope he doesn t sue me for using it because, sadly, all he would get is one dollar and some lent because that is all I have on me as of right now.

Chapter 8: Dancing and Unrequited Love

Ariel spotted her husband conversing with a few people and walked over to him.

Hi, Eric.

Prince Eric smiled at her in that disarmingly charming way that made her melt instantly.

Hi sweetheart. I m glad you finally showed up.

His tone held more than a hint of playfulness in it when he said the last part, and the beautiful ex sea Princess laughed lightly at his humorous remark.

I m sorry it took me so long. You know how us girls are when we get dressed for anything fancy. We take forever.

Eric could tell that she wanted to joke around a bit, so he immediately took the bait.

Oh come on, you didn t take that long. Most of the people are still here and the cake s still in one piece. Not to mention I still have my dark hair so I haven t aged any.

He knew he d scored big on that one. She let loose a musical thrill of laughter and her whole face glowed with the glee she was letting loose.

Oh Eric, you re still as hilarious as ever. I m so glad I married you.

The lucky Prince gazed at his young Princess with fond adoration in his sky blue eyes. In this moment there was only one thing he knew to say.

So am I, Ariel. So am I.

And then he kissed her lovingly on the lips, but drew back within a few seconds wary of the many eyes on them. Taking her delicate hand he lead her to the nearly full dance floor, where a slow song made for couples was playing.

The red haired goddess moved gracefully across the dance floor with her handsome partner. Neither of them could take their eyes off the other throughout the whole song. When it finally ended, the royal pair hugged tightly and left the floor, to wait for another song to play.

________________________________________________________________________

Flounder s Point Of View.

I walked down the many, many stairs that lead to the hallway, and then trudged nervously down the hall to the dance floor. I reached for the handle, but then found that my hands were all sweaty so I wiped them on my pants. Upon opening the door, I entered a very big, very full, very noisy room. People were everywhere. Standing, sitting, talking, dancing I didn t know what to do in all that chaos. I tried futilely to find Ariel, but it was no use; I couldn t see her anywhere, so I sat down in a chair and sulked quietly for a while, until a pretty young girl about my age asked me to dance. I was so flustered at first that I didn t know what to do, but in the end I hesitantly accepted.

I realized that saying yes to her offer was a mistake when I suddenly remembered that I had no idea how to dance. I had to think of something quick so I watched what the other guys did and mimicked them, badly at first, but then I slowly got the hang of this dancing thing. I moved my feet to the beat the best I could, and my patient partner followed every move I made expertly. Now and then I would glance from my feet to her face and notice how very beautiful she was. But not beautiful enough. Not like my Ariel anyway. She was more than just beautiful, she was Gorgeous. She had a sort of mystical quality that drew you to her and that s much better than plain prettiness.

At that moment I saw her, floating across the floor as smoothly as a swan through water. She was so just so amazing!

I couldn t keep my eyes off her, and after a while my friend got suspicious. Looking over her own shoulder to see who I was so deeply absorbed with, she spotted the object of my affections, and turned a deep scarlet color. After that she didn t want to dance anymore and stated as much after which she stormed away to find a more faithful dance partner.

I didn t give her a second thought though as I turned my attention back to my best friend. Much to my displeasure I caught her hugging the Prince guy quite intimately and felt like my insides were melting. It was only a short hug, but still I really didn t approve of it one bit. Instantly I berated myself for such thoughts. After all she was Eric s wife and I I was just her fish friend.

Grieving silently I suddenly perked up when I saw that they were waiting for the next song to play. I had an awesome idea and walked right up to Ariel. I was pretty sure she still remembered who I was, and I wasn t disappointed either. As soon as I saw her surprised yet happy face I knew she knew who I was.

Hi, James! I wasn t sure if you could make it. You know, what with all you re chores and all. But I m really glad that you re here.

I grinned joyfully and bowed briefly at the Princess before holding out my hand and saying in my best royal voice,

It is always a pleasure to see you, your Majesty. May I have this dance?

I could tell that Ariel was more than shocked at my boldness, but she looked to Eric for his approval, which he gave with a slight nod of his head and an easy smile.

And so, with that, Ariel and I walked to the dance floor at the start of a new song, and glided slowly across the room to the soothing lyrics.

(It's her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. As she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.)

Soon, I barely noticed the words anymore. It was just me and Ariel, and, god, she was beautiful. I mean she always looks nice, but tonight she was particularly alluring.

Since my eyes never left her face I fixed my attention on any and every detail about her. Like how her turquoise eyes sparkled every time she laughed. And how her flower comb shined in her bright red hair as we moved about. And also how her red, full lips curved ever so slightly when she smiled. It was like I was in a dream! I never wanted this night to end.

('Cause I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. Cause she s all that I see and she s all that I need. And I'm out of my league once again.)

Sadly I realized that the lyrics fit how I felt about Ariel perfectly. I loved her with all of my heart, but she could never love me back. It was all so depressingly clear that I almost broke away from the girl I cared so deeply about and ran out of the room. But I couldn t do that to her or to myself. We had such a great friendship and I didn t want to ruin that with my unstable feelings. So instead, I continued to soar, leap, and fly with my angel girl in this wonderfully bittersweet lucid fantasy.

(It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me. As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes, and I feel like I'm falling, but it's no surprise.)

('Cause I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need. And I'm out of my league once again.)

All I could think about was her, and how she d be the Prince s again once the song ended. It was too cruel that the first and possibly last song we d ever dance to would mirror my feelings so well. I tried my hardest to enjoy every moment with Ariel, but every second was more painful than the last.

(Its her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away. And the feeling that I m falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared, As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. As she purses her lips, bats her eyes. And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.)

The song would be over soon; I knew that. So I tried to make the last few minutes with her really count. I whispered corny jokes that she always thought was funny to her and held her a bit tighter around the waist, never wanting to let go. As she laughed a magical tune, I took in her lyrical voice and smiled with pleasure. I breathed her perfume in deeply; ahhh she smelled just like a cool ocean breeze! I let my fingers slide through her smooth, silky hair and savored the sensation. I loved her so much. Everything about her made me cherish her more than ever before.

('Cause I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land. Yes she s all that I see and she s all that I need, And I m out of my league once again.)

And just like that it was over. We pulled away slowly and she thanked me in that kind way of hers, after which she gave me a quick peck on the cheek that nearly made me faint from shock. I thought maybe I could spend some more time with her, but she said that she d promised the last few dances to Prince Eric. Oh how I envied that guy! If I was in his shoes I would be the happiest fish, err, boy in the entire world.

It pained me to watch her walk back to him, and it felt, almost literally, like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Another song, this one upbeat and fast, played and Eric took Ariel s hand and led her to the dance floor. I couldn t stay, I just couldn t. I turned and bolted out of the room without a second glance at her.

I ran all the way to my room, threw myself onto my bed, and burst into tears.

I ve heard that love comes in many different forms, and that it creeps up on you without warning. I ve heard that even friends can develop strong romantic feelings for each other.

I guess all that s true because it s happened to me.

I ve fallen in love with my best friend - the friend I ve had ever since we were kids - and it hurts, it hurts so much.

Whoever said that love was the most wonderful thing in the world was sorely mistaken. Love sucks with a capital S.

A/N: Sucky chapter I know, but don t worry it will get better - I hope. Anyway review and tell me what you think. I really need to stop writing when I m tired, it ruins the ending every time. Tell me if you thought this chapter was as horrible as I though it was. Oh, by the way, when I said Flounder slid his fingers through her hair I had forgotten about the bun. Let's just say he slid his fingers through her bang or something. Work with me here, please! It's all I got!


	9. Doubts and Decisions

A/N: Just telling you now this chapter is shooooort. But for good reasons. I ran out of ideas, hehe. But I'll get some new inspiration soon, or my pen name isn't Goldenstargirl!

Disclaimer: Flounder do the honors I'm tired of this. Flounder: Uh, alright. Golden doesn't own the movie that is being used in this story. Me: Thank you. Now we can begin. Well go on and start reading; don't let me hold you back. (Swims away to visit Urchin who she has a hug crush on.)

Chapter 9: Doubts and Decisions

An hour had passed by now. Flounder opened his eyes, sat up and looked around, as if expecting everything that had previously happened to have been some bad dream. It worked well enough until he looked down and noticed that he still had on his suit he wore at the dance.

Too depressed for words, the ex guppy stood up and walked to the door. Planning on going back to see if the party was over yet, he hesitated with his hand on the knob.

Did he dare enter that dreaded room again? To relive all that had happened the moment he entered and saw _those two _together? The answer: No. He didn't think he could bare it. Instead the poor boy walked slowly back to bed and sat down putting his head in his hands. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, one that demanded to be called to attention immediately.

He had to tell her; tonight and soon. It was imperative that he reveal who he truly was and then leave as soon as possible. What was he thinking coming here anyway? King Triton was right. Ariel had her strong, faithful Prince by her side; she didn't need a scared little flounder fish who wasn't even that important around to get in the way like he always did.

It was settled. He'd made up his mind that he wanted to get out of this place and back on wet turf when he could.

'That way she and Eric can have more time together like they wanted."

Flounder's conception was cloudy and bleak, and he would have no doubt fled to the sea right then and there had he not been as equally determined to let his dear friend know his true identity.

'The dance has to be over by now. But, oh geez, how am I going to tell her?! I have no idea how exactly to approach the subject. And besides that what will her reaction be when I let her know? I'm too terrified to even imagine that. She'll probably be furious at me for not telling her before…not that I'd blame her of course. (A/N: Obviously the thought had never occurred to him that she would most likely be very surprised at first, but after the initial shock had died off, would be kind and understanding about it all. You have to remember though how shaken his emotions are right now and how extremely nervous he was just then.)

'Maybe I should put off telling her till later. Yeah. That's what I'll do. After all why does she need to know now? It will just ruin everything and everything's been going really well so far. So I guess I'll have t-'

But just then his thoughts - and his newly changed plan - was interrupted by a soft but clear voice drifting into his room from the other side of the door.

"James? Can I please talk to you for a moment?"

'Oh no. Ariel!"

A/N: Well that wasn't **too **harsh a cliff hanger was it? I certainly hope not. I wouldn't want any mad reviews after all. (Steps nervously to the side at the few angry faces of her consistent reviewers.) Err…anyway, read and review! It always makes for a very happy Author and also makes me eager to begin a new chapter. Don't let my inspiration die or go cold! …Or…go cold and then freeze and then shatter and die. Be kind - review!!! Oh, and did I mention if you didn't I'd hunt you down and sic the crab on you? Really Sebastian can pinch you pretty hard so I'd be forewarned if I were you. Okay I'm leaving now, bye. (Sprints quickly out of the writer's room.)


	10. The Truth Shall Be Revealed!

A/N: I hate this chapter. Hate it, hate it, hate it. It can fry for all I care! Flounder: Calm down Golden it's not **that **bad. Me: Yes it is! I mean I've written some pretty bad chapters in my day, but this beats them all! Ariel: *Whispers* Stop it, your going to scare all of our reviewers away. Me: Sorry, sorry. I guess I'm going through an episode here. I'll get right to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie/cartoon that Disney guy does.

Chapter 10: The Truth Shall Be Revealed

"Please James; I really need to talk to you."

Ariel's voice was pleading now.

Flounder took a deep breath, hopped off his bed, and walked towards the door.

Slowly, hesitantly, he reached for the knob and, even more slowly, he opened the door.

A tentative face met his own unsure eyes.

"Uh, hey Ariel. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I mean you left so suddenly…is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no, nothing's wrong. I just came in here to relax a little after dancing so much, that's all."

She was still concerned about him, he could tell, but reluctantly she let it go.

Putting on her trademark smile she said with an ease he recognized,

"So, you wanna go back? I saved the last dance for you."

He was half befuddled that the dance was still going on and half pleased that she would offer to dance with him. All of those emotions were pushed aside however when he remembered the way the Prince had looked at her before, and jealousy as well as sorrow filled him and endeavored him to shake his head sadly.

"Thanks but no thanks Ariel. There's something I kind of have to tell you. Something I probably should have told you before in fact."

The Princess heard the serious note in his tone and stared at him in bewilderment.

"What's that?"

Well, this was it. The moment of truth. No turning back now.

Shaking slightly with nerves, the former fish opened his mouth and promptly shut it again.

'_Come on Flounder you can do this. Don't chicken out now.'_

Gathering up what courage he had, Flounder opened his mouth to spill his most personal secret to his best friend.

"Ariel it's me – F-flounder."

A/N: Oh I'm terrible aren't I? Leaving you guys with a cliffy like that. Bad Tatiana, bad girl! *Hits self over the head with fist.* I am so sorry but I think I'm starting to get writer's block again – and when I get writer's block I **really **get it. I mean I can't write for weeks or even months when the creative part of my brain goes on hiatus. I think that's why this chapter turned out so badly, don't think I didn't notice, I'll fix it as soon as I can figure out how but for right now just bare with me here, please! Read and review and I'll get to the next chapter when I can.


	11. Feelings and Explanations

A/N: It says "The End" at the end of this chapter but I might add a special chapter because I told my friend Gladesista Emma that this story would have at least two more chapters to it. So if I have anymore creativity inside of me I will write one more chapter and dedicate it to her. Happy Emma? I sure hope so. In this chapter people's thoughts are in italics and that's pretty much all you need to know. I really don't know what else to say except…let's move on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid…I just borrow it for my own amusement. And obviously if I did own it Flounder and Ariel would be more than friends and Eric would marry me instead. Or Emma, hehe. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 11: Feelings and Explanations

Flounder stayed quiet waiting for a response.

When 5 long minutes passed and she stayed silent, the guppy finally spoke up.

"Well? A-aren't you gonna s-say something?"

He stumbled over his words nervously, stuttering every now and then.

The mergirl blinked slowly, sluggishly, and then squinted at him as if seeing the boy for the first time.

"F-flounder? Wha-I don't understand…"

"Well then allow me to explain…"

And he did explain. He told the entire story from when he first asked King Triton for permission to see her, up until he entered the palace and saw her again after what seemed like forever.

The Princess stayed uncharacteristically quiet throughout his tale, making the poor fish-boy more uneasy by the second. When he finally finished he stared at her waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

To his relief the girl broke out into a pleased grin.

"Wow you did all of that for me? I can't believe it! I would have liked it if you told me who you were though instead of me thinking you were a "helper boy.'

She made a face and then giggled lightly to show that she was playing with him.

He laughed too.

"It's okay, I really didn't mind helping out. I'd do anything for you Ariel."

"Aww Flounder…thank you."

They hugged fondly for a few seconds and then stared at each other with an air of familiarity.

"I knew there was something familiar about you. I'm glad I know what it is now."

"Yeah well…I'm kind of surprised you didn't see through my lie and figure out it was me. I never was too good at telling fibs."

"Ah but you must be a little good at it because you sure fooled me!"

He smiled at the compliment.

Ariel frowned suddenly as if trying to understand something.

"Flounder why exactly did you want to see me so badly?"

Not expecting that question the poor guppy was caught off guard.

"Uh…well, you see…I guess I just, **really **missed you. It's not so fun or lively when your not around and I miss the games we used to play and the adventures we would have. It's just not the same with you gone."

This both saddened and flattered the Princess.

"Oh Flounder I'm really sorry. I should have thought about your feelings before I took off like that. All I was thinking about was myself, I never once considered anyone else's feelings. I'm so selfish."

He could see she was about to cry, and he hated it when she cried, so he tried his best to comfort her and undo the damage he did.

"It's okay Ariel. How were you supposed to know how I felt if I didn't tell you? I put up an act and tried to be strong but…I really can't do anything without you. I need you Ariel. And so does everyone else in Atlantica. You're the glue that holds everyone together. Your joy and laughter keeps every sea creature and Merperson happy. Your continuous optimism and bubbly personality keeps everyone from being sad or depressed. Your songs makes dead flowers bloom and tremulous waves calm down. Your just…a bright ray of sunshine and…just…really amazing Ariel. That's why everyone loves you and wants you to come back home. Back to Atlantica."

Flounder's words touched Ariel in a way no other compliment ever could. Tears came to her eyes and her lip trembled dangerously.

"F-flounder…"

Slowly one tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek. Scared that she was about to start crying the guppy smiled softly and leaned forward, cautiously wiping the lone tear away with his finger.

"Sorry if I said too much. But it's all true. Ariel…please come back with me. We can have fun like we used to. It will be perfect; we'll…"

But even as he spoke he saw her shake her head sadly.

"Sorry Flounder I just can't. I have a new life here with Eric and I can't just throw it all away and run off to the sea. I'm really, truly sorry."

Though he felt anger bubbling up from her saying the name of the guy he most disliked right then, Flounder refused to show displeasure or hostility in her presence.

Instead he forced a tiny smile and said in a soft whisper,

"Very well then. I guess I'll just go back alone."

Although she should have expected them, his words sent a strong flood of unexplainable panic coursing through her.

"W-wait a second, your leaving? Why? You don't have to go right now. I know daddy probably wants you to come back soon but…you don't have to leave right this minute. You can stay until morning at least and then go at dawn. That's a good plan right?"

Even her words, she realized, came out sounding heavy and broken.

She didn't want him to go. She really didn't. And in her heart of hearts she knew just why she didn't. But she couldn't say it – couldn't even think it. Because it was prohibited to have these kinds of feelings for anyone other than the one she loved. And she didn't love Flounder…did she? She admitted once a long time ago that she had a small crush on him, and in time that crush slowly grew into something more. But then, **he** came along, and that long time infatuation was quickly forgotten. She had thought it was for the best that she leave him in case those buried emotions were unearthed with time…but she never considered that he might follow her. Never. It wasn't part of her plans. And now that he was here in front of her, telling her that he had to go, to leave her like she left him not more than a day ago, She felt those same feelings blooming in her bosom once again.

But she was…married now. And perhaps it was for the best that he leave. Yes, that was an excellent plan. And leave as soon as possible at that. After all their feelings for each other would only complicate things. And possibly ruin their friendship on top of that.

With these thoughts floating through her head she was almost visibly relieved when he answered her.

"Fine. I guess I can wait until morning. But as soon as the sun rises I'm out of here. Okay?"

"Okay. After all it's for the best."

He didn't disagree with her.

___________________________________________________________________________

He tossed and turned restlessly not being able to comfort body or mind. His head was pounding furiously and his thoughts were swirling around ceaselessly. Finally he realized that there was no way he was getting any sleep so he slowly climbed out of bed and slipped into the hall.

Walking around in no particular direction he came across the mergirl's room.

Feeling like he needed to see her one last time before he left – as it was getting pretty early and he wanted to leave soon – he quietly entered her room and noiselessly closed the door. By the light of the slow rising sun he found her bed and walked over to it. Standing there, gazing at her, he thought about how truly lovely she was. Lids closed over her eyes hiding her bright blue orbs from his sight. Her cheeks seemed even whiter than usual when he saw the long dark lashes that settled on them. Her hair, glowing ethereally in the golden light, framed her face and fell lightly around her shoulders. Not

realizing what he was doing, he reached his hand out and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

She shifted slightly and he held his breath hoping against hope that she wouldn't wake up. When she stilled he exhaled noiselessly feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

"_That was a close one."_

He decided to leave before he accidentally woke her up.

Before he departed he made a silent promise to himself.

He would tell Ariel how he felt and then, if she didn't return his feelings, he'd take his leave back to the sea where he belonged.

As he closed the door behind himself he whispered to the slumbering angel that had long ago stolen his heart,

"Sweet dreams Ariel. I hope your happy with your Prince and don't worry about me too much."

And then he left.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ariel opened her eyes sluggishly and let out a yawn. It was morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Flounder was-

Wait a sec…the sun was shining!

It was way past dawn, why didn't somebody wake her? She was sure that Flounder had left by now… oh what was she going to do now?

Her heart sinking steadily she climbed quickly out of bed and ran out of her room. Streaking down the hall she burst into Eric's room to find that he wasn't there. Disappointed, she closed his door and trekked to the Grand Hall. She wasn't surprised to spot Eric there talking to someone who was of little importance to her at that moment. Striding over to him the Princess politely interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me Eric, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. Reginald can you hold on for a sec?"

His friend gave him a nod and the Prince took his wife over to a mostly secluded part of the room to talk.

Knowing Ariel as well as anyone he knew not to beat around the bush when he saw her worried expression.

"Ariel, what's wrong?"

"Where's…James?"

"I don't know; I haven't seen him around today. Maybe he's working outside. He could possibly have slept in though what with all the excitement and energy he must have burnt out at the party last night."

Ariel wasn't so certain but all she said was,

"Okay; I'll look for him."

She looked everywhere and didn't come across the lad. Finally she had to admit what she had been trying to delude herself about all day:

Flounder was gone. He'd left her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Realizing that made her feel like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She felt worse than terrible; she felt like she wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep until the world ended.

But she knew she couldn't. As she had told Flounder before she had a life here that she had to live. She couldn't become depressed now and throw everything away just because she felt bad that he'd left. And besides he'd want her to be strong. After all he'd been strong when she'd turned his offer to return to the sea down. She should be strong as well.

Thinking too much was dangerous though because her emotions were scattered about all over the place. It was best to just not think about the situation at all. Just become comatose until she got over it. But try as she might she couldn't get her mind off of him. There was only one thing that would calm her down right now – the ocean.

And so she went outside and walked to the beach.

Making her way over to the foamy waves, she was surprised to see the person whom she'd been looking for sitting on the golden sand with his feet dipped in the cool water.

Blinking a few times to make sure that he was really there, she made her way over to him.

Sitting down next to him she waited for him to speak. To explain what he was doing out here when she had been inside the palace and out in the stables looking for him.

But he didn't say a word. Just sat there staring into space thinking about who-knows-what with an unreadable expression on his face.

For a few seconds they just sat there staring into the sky. Finally Flounder answered her unspoken question in a timid, yet strong and sure voice.

"I waited here for you all morning. I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

He paused, seeming to be choosing his words carefully.

"Ariel…I know we've been friends for a long time; since we were kids in fact. And…I know my feelings though I'm not really sure what yours are. You may have always thought of me as a faithful friend who you could tell anything to, a funny looking guppy who gets scared easily but still stays by your side no matter what. But…maybe you've once thought of me as something more? I'm not sure, and I know it's not my place to ask. But…still…even if I don't know your feelings I can tell you mine. Even if it might ruin what we've had together and tear us apart."

Once more he stopped, gauging her expression. She looked a bit scared of what he might say, but she didn't look confused. Rather she looked apprehensive as if she already knew what was coming and didn't want to know.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"This really isn't easy for me to say…but I'm going to be brave for once in my life and say it anyway. Ariel, I…I…I l-love you!."

He had ducked his head before he said the words because he didn't want to see the expression in her eyes. But he still heard the surprise and slight dread in her voice when she responded.

"You…what?!"

Oh no…was that…anger?

He slowly lifted his eyes up to her own and saw in them fear, unsureness, and more than a bit of sadness.

But no anger. So…what had he heard? The fear? The uncertainty? The sorrow?

All of them, he decided. But…where was the happiness and joy he'd been expecting? Had he really thought that she'd be glad to hear those words? How could he be so stupid! Of course she wouldn't return his feelings; she already had someone that she loved. He was just interfering with something that he had no business messing with.

He knew what he had to do now.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. I guess I should go now."

Hs voice trembled with sadness and he felt the pang of rejection in his heart.

As he started to stand up, he felt a pair of smooth hands pulling him down again.

He refused to look at her least he break down when he gazed into her lucid eyes.

Her voice was gentle and understanding though and he felt himself being soothed by it.

"Flounder wait – I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that…you know I can't return your feelings. It's just not possible now. Maybe if you told me sooner…but there's no room for what-if's are there? I don't know what I can say that will make you feel better except that…I've always had a huge crush on you, always liked you a lot. I was just too shy to tell you. If I'd known that you felt the same way that I do…Oh Flounder I'm so mixed up! What should I do now? Go with you and leave everything behind or stay here and let you go? No, no, I shouldn't be asking you, I should already know. I feel so…ugh!"

Flounder stared at Ariel in shock as she held her head in her hands, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Now **this **was unusual. Usually Ariel was so sure, so steadfast and ready. Now she was practically breaking down because of him. He knew he should have kept his big mouth shut! Now he wanted to tell her to forget about everything he'd said. To let him go and continue on with her life. But something kept him from doing that. He felt as if there was still a slim chance for him and her if he played his cards right.

He hated adding anymore stress on her when she was clearly on edge already, but he had to do this. He just had to. He had to make sure that this life on land is what she really wanted. He wanted to know if she really wanted to stay with the Prince, wanted to make absolutely sure that there was no doubt in her mind at all that this life is what she really, truly wanted.

And thus he leaned close to her and whispered,

"What do **you** really want? Think about it carefully. What would make you happy for the rest of your life. What's the best choice. What's best for you?"

Ariel was absolutely still. Even her breathing seemed quieter. She was thinking about what he had said. What **did** she really want? What **was **the right choice?

She thought very long and hard about it. She dearly loved Prince Eric and she cherished her life on land. Everyone was so nice to her here and Eric adored her and took care of her every whim. Staying was obviously the best choice. But…in the sea was where she belonged. In her heart she knew that. Even while she yearned for land she knew where her real home was. The place she'd grown up, met Flounder, played and fought with her sister's, argued with her father, irritated Sebastian…was in the sea. Even her songs sounded better there. And Flounder…he was a true, dear friend to her. He was always there when she needed him, he looked after her and she protected him when it was necessary. He stood up for her when her father had yelled at her for missing her singing recital again. He went into the dark scary ship with her even though he knew it was dangerous. He had helped her get to the Prince before he married the disguised Ursula. He'd gone on countless adventures with her and listened to her complain when she was unhappy and had comforted her when she was sad. Not to mention he was the one she told all of her secrets to. He was her loyal friend and confident. …He was everything to her. And he'd be torn up and broken if they were kept apart forever.

And she knew she would too.

And just like that, she made her decision.

Lifting her head up, she gave her childhood friend and crush a small, sure grin.

"I'm going with you Flounder."

___________________________________________________________________________

Before she left she knew she'd have to let Eric know. The question was: How was she going to do it?

There was no simple way to go about doing this. How do you tell the person who your married to that your leaving them?

"Ugh…this is so frustrating!."

The mergirl had been pacing the floor for about an hour, trying to figure out how she would break the news to her husband.

She'd thought about just leaving without letting him know, but that would be unthinkably cruel. No, she absolutely had to do this.

If only she could figure out how.

As she was feverishly burning a hole in her floor – hypothetically of course – she came across a sudden idea that was so simple she could have kicked herself for not thinking about it earlier.

Walking to Eric's room she prepared what she would say to him in her head. She was really nervous and wondered if he would even buy it. But since it was halfway true she didn't know why she was worrying about it.

Standing in front of his door she took a deep breath before knocking timidly.

After a moment the door opened and she was face to face with Eric.

Not giving him a chance to talk she said hastily,

"Eric I have to talk to you."

Confused and a bit rattled, he ushered her inside and closed the door. Settling himself on the bed he patted the spot next to him, but Ariel shook her head too anxious to sit.

Too nervous to speak the girl just stood there with her heart thumping loudly and the poor Prince was left feeling extremely uneasy.

Finally, no longer able to stay silent, Ariel blurted out,

"Eric I have to go home."

Startled out of his mind the man blinked at her once and tried to piece together what she had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to go home. Back to Atlantica."

Suddenly she felt like she was going to burst into tears. Metaphorically she was being torn in two. One part of her really wanted to stay with him forever and be his Princess. But another part of her wanted to go back to the sea where she belonged.

Seeing her internal struggle, Eric stood up and put a hand lightly on her shoulder wanting to comfort her but not overwhelm her when her nerves were already shaken.

"Oh Ariel. You know you can go back there whenever you want to. It is your home after all."

She knew she should be overjoyed by his words but instead she felt like a misleading traitor.

"But…what if I wanted to go back…forever? W-would you let…me…."

She stopped, wanting to disappear when the look on his face changed noticeably.

"Oh…so that's what you meant."

"Oh Eric I'm so sorry. I knew this would hurt you but…I had to let you know what I was going to do before I…before I left."

"I see. So you've been thinking about this for awhile huh?"

She hung her head and didn't respond.

After a moment Eric spoke up again.

"Of course I would be heartbroken if you left. I mean your everything I could ever want. You mean everything to me."

Ariel flinched when she heard her own thoughts about Flounder coming from his mouth.

"But if it's what you want then I can't say no to you. I want you to be happy and if going home will make you happy then go."

Shocked that he agreed so easily, Ariel lifted her head and gazed at him with emotion filled eyes.

He laughed softly at her reaction.

"It's okay, really. I honestly don't mind. So stop looking at me like that and get going already."

His tone was light and playful and Ariel thanked him with tears in her eyes for being so understanding.

Before she left the room though, he did something that brought the guilt flooding to her cheeks in a flush of red color.

"He whispered to her tenderly,

"Don't forget about me, Ariel. I know I won't forget you. You were something wonderful in my life and I'll miss you always."

And then with emotion shining in his eyes he added,

"I love you."

That just about broke her completely.

She had to tell him the complete truth. Absolutely had to!

So, with a heavy heart, she told him the other reason she had to leave.

"Eric I think you should know that…I'm i-in love with someone else."

Okay now her traitorous heart was being squeezed and stomped on – and she wasn't even the one being shot the news that her husband was in love with another woman! In fact it was the other way around so it must be that infernal guilt's fault. Oh how she hated this!

Eric stood there staring at her in outright shock.

"_Okay now comes the anger."_

But no…there was no anger on his face. Only shock and disbelief.

"_Okay well, I'd better start explaining before the anger _**does **_come." _

And that's just what she did.

"You see there's this friend of mine that happens to be a fish and we've been friends for, like, forever and I've suddenly realized that I've had strong feelings for him for a really long time and…well…I wanted to break it to you gently but I guess I kind of screwed that up huh?"

Boy **that **was the understatement of the century.

The poor Prince was trying hard to digest all of what she had just said. After awhile his expression once again changed. But it wasn't anger that was painted so clearly on his face like black on a white sheep, it was understanding and acceptance.

Suddenly a bright smile broke out on his face and he put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Like I said Ariel, I want you to be happy and if you've found someone else…well I respect that. If your happy then I'm happy. Understand?"

Once again his tone was soft and playful and Ariel found another flood of tears blurring her vision as her emotions spiraled out of control with happiness.

"Oh Eric, **thank you!**"

Her arms flew around him and she embraced him with all the strength she had in her. (A/N: *Winces* Yikes that a lot of strength!) He hugged her back with equal passion and then slowly they parted.

"Oh Eric, I'll never ever forget you. Thank you for understanding that I have to do this."

And with those words she left before she could change her mind.

___________________________________________________________________________

Flounder was waiting for her again. He was standing in front of the ocean gazing into the water almost longingly.

He turned around when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He saw Ariel rushing toward him with unimaginable speed and gulped fearfully thinking that she would knock him down. Instead though, she merely wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him as hard as she could.

In her excitement she cried out,

"Oh Flounder! I love you so much!"

Hugging her back he responded happily,

"I love you too Ariel."

They parted, and then, holding hands, they jumped into the sea.

King Triton knew what was going on, as he had been watching Ariel all this time through Ursula's old crystal ball.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had stolen it from her lair in case he should ever need it. Now he was glad he had because he was able to shoot some magic from his triton up to the two of them, where it struck them turning them back into a fish and a mermaid. (A/N: Yup, that was the best I could do. Go ahead and sue me for it you won't get a penny. I admit I was lazy but don't bite my head off for it.) As they adjusted to their original bodies, Ariel cried out,

"Race you to Atlantica!"

Zooming ahead of him she laughed playfully as she left in her bubbles.

Not one to turn down a challenge Flounder raced after her laughing as well.

"No fair you got a head start!"

"Too bad. Gotta swim faster if you wanna win!"

At long last they both made it back to Atlantica – Ariel not surprisingly winning the race – and greeted the King.

When she learned he'd been spying on her the whole time Ariel at first felt violated, but quickly got over it. She was just happy to see her Father again.

Her sisters all rushed to greet her and she hugged and greeted all of them.

Sebastian – who'd watched the two of them along with King Triton – wasn't at all surprised that they were a couple. But her sister's were shocked when she shyly mentioned it, and they wouldn't stop making fun of her for going out with a guppy. Flounder was insulted and Ariel just laughed good-naturedly at the playful taunts.

As soon as they could slip away from everybody, the new couple swam to their favorite place in the sea: Ariel's grotto.

Ariel's father had restored all of her items when she left – which is why Flounder could see all of them before – and she looked at and reminisced over all of them. All of the objects contained Flounder and Ariel's memories and they cherished every single artifact.

After a long time they finally settled down.

Ariel laid on her back on the sand and Flounder rested beside her. Both of them were fully content and relaxed. Ariel began singing a low sweet song and Flounder listened to each word with utter enjoyment.

Everything was right in their world…but what about Eric?

Ah you may have thought I'd forgotten about the lonely Prince but I didn't. I have lots of love in my heart for him so I'll tell you what happened. He met a Princess named Tatiana – that's my name! Hehe – and he fell in love with her and, in time, married her. She loved him with all of her heart and he lavished her with the utmost affection.

In the end they lived happily ever after, as most fairytale people do, until the end of their days.

The End.


	12. epilogue

A/N: Okay, let me level with all of you. This chapter was extremely difficult to write due to severe writer's block so please excuse it's severe crappiness. As everyone knows this is the last chapter and I'd like to dedicate it to my good friend and loyal reviewer, Emma, a.k.a, GladeSista's. Let us now commence with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own this movie and neither do you.

Epilogue.

It was the day of the wedding and mermen and fish alike were filled with nervous excitement.

Flounder and Ariel were getting married which would make them Prince Flounder and Princess Ariel.

Many people wondered if such a small fish could be wedded to a Mermaid, but the old, wise ones knew that if two people loved each other species didn't matter.

The same respects had also applied with Ariel and Eric they recalled with wide grins.

Everything was perfect. Everyone was present, the music was playing, and the dessert table was set with the tall wedding cake in the center. But one vital thing was still missing.

The bride to be!

Flounder waited at the alter, fear and worry filling his entire being.

Where was she? How could she be late on the most important day of both their lives?

Wait. This **was **Ariel he was thinking of after all. The curious mergirl was prone to all sorts of mischief. He'd be lucky if she came at all.

With a long suffering sigh the poor guppy finally decided to search for the missing bride. After all there couldn't be a wedding without her.

Ruby waves of hair drifted everywhere as the distracted mermaid glided through the clear water blissfully unaware of the disturbance her absence had caused for the people at the ceremony.

Her attention was focused on other things at the moment.

"I wonder what I should give him? Oh! I wonder what he'll give me! Hehe. I wish I'd thought to look for a wedding present earlier but I'll just see what I can find now."

Pondering the things that her small friend liked, her wandering eyes spotted something of interest.

With an eager look she swam towards the object and picked it up.

'This is perfect!'

With that thought she began to swim back to the palace.

________________________________________________________________________

"Where could she be?"

He muttered to himself as he swam as fast as he could trying to find his best friend and soon-to-be-wife.

"She must be around here somewhere. If we're any later they'll have to call the wedding off."

That thought made him speed up more, and then suddenly…

"Oof! What th- oh! There you are."

"Oh…Flounder hey. I was just-"

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to get back so the wedding can start."

"Oh that's right. Come on Flounder, hurry."

And she rushed off leaving the poor guppy struggling to catch up.

________________________________________________________________________

"Can we please commence with the wedding now?"

The poor minister said now that everyone was finally present.

To answer his question, the entire party cried out in unison,

"**Yes!"**

The ring of their voices stung his ears and startled him quite a bit.

"V-very well then. Let us proceed with the wedding."

The ceremonial music played the song "Here comes the bride" as Ariel waltzed down the isle with her father by her side.

King Triton looked very proud and happy that his youngest daughter was about to get married. He beamed at her, his dark blue eyes filled with joy, and in return she gave him a kiss on the cheek, her own cerulean orbs sparkling with utter delight.

Upon reaching the alter she stood beside her husband-to-be and waited for the good part to began.

After the long vows it was finally time to get to the "I do's."

"Do you Ariel, take this guppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitating the giddy mermaid blurted out the two words that would give her so much joy for years to come,

"I do!"

With a nod he turned to a very rattled Flounder.

"And do you Flounder, take this young princess to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Shaking profusely, the poor fish began to stammer nervously.

"I…I-uh. I…"

Everyone's eyes were on him making him even more uneasy.

"I…err…I…"

He glanced helplessly at Ariel and to his relief she gave him a kind smile and mouthed "Go on."

Confidence restored, he tried again.

This time there was no stutter in his words.

"I do."

The priest nodded and finished up with,

"You may kiss the bride."

Ariel leaned forward but hesitated when she saw the dark blush coating his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

She asked softly, concern obvious in her tone.

"Y-yeah."

Forcing his bashfulness away, he pressed his lips gently to hers and she deepened the kiss.

Instantly happy cries filled the air and shouts of "Aww." "Isn't that adorable?" and "They're perfect for each other." Were heard throughout the room.

The couple parted and this time both faces were stained red with embarrassment.

"Everyone please proceed to the refreshment table. The ceremony is now over."

The people easily followed the minister's command and hurried to where the food was.

Four people however, didn't.

"Finally my little girl has gotten married. I'm so happy for you Ariel."

"Aww thanks daddy."

Father and daughter hugged tightly while Sebastian and Flounder observed the two with fond expressions.

"I can't believe we just got married. I'm so happy I could cry."

Sebastian chuckled with a look of contentment on his face, responding to the small fish's words with the air of a friend who wanted to see his buddy happy.

"Me too mon. I never thought you guys would ever be more than friends. And I'm so glad that both of you ended up together."

"So am I."

And he was. They both were. Though neither had ever expected to become lovers, they had always loved each other very much. And somewhere deep in their hearts they knew this had been bound to happen.

Fate had seen that everything happened the way it was supposed to. And now the two people who were truly meant to be together could finally be happy.

For many years to come the couple would spend every day with each other having fun and going on many adventures together.

And when they became King and Queen, they would rule the seas with patience and love, bringing harmony to the ocean.

And you know what else? They would live happily ever after for the rest of their days.

A/N: Finally it's over. Really, truly OVER! Yippee! – Throws confetti in the air – I'm so happy this is finally finished and done with. I hope everyone loved it because there will certainly not be a sequel. It was too darn hard to write this one story and I don't think I could bear writing another. But you all are probably curious about what gift Ariel got Flounder aren't you? Sadly I have no idea and so won't be able to fit that in anywhere. I really am sorry about that. Anyway tell me what you think but please don't flame unless you have a really good reason or else it will be ignored. Thank you.


End file.
